Maybe More than Just Friends
by hbananasammy
Summary: Danisnotonfire and Amazingphil both have feelings for each other. Finally, Phil tells Dan and things will never be the same. Sorry for the bad summery, I'm not very good at them. Reviews are welcome, negative or positive. It might get a bit... umm, graphic eventually. I'm sorry if you don't enjoy that. And if you do, I'm sorry that it is taking so long to get to that point.
1. Chapter 1

**Maybe More than Just Friends**

Dan knew he needed to start his new video, but his thoughts were too jumbled. Phil had confessed his feelings towards Dan last night. The same feelings Dan had towards Phil. Dan never thought it was possible. It just wasn't possible.

It was last night when it happened. Phil had asked Dan to stand outside with him. Dan didn't think much of it, it was a usual thing. They stood there talking for a while, when Phil turned to Dan and said three simple words, "I love you."

Dan shocked himself when he slammed his lips into Phil's. He retreated after a minute, ran to his room. He locked his bedroom door with a shaky hand. He was afraid of Phil's reaction to the kiss, though, it wasn't like Phil was in any hurry to pull away.

Phil was quite pleased with himself. He had finally confessed, to Dan, how he felt. Dan's reaction was shocking, but wonderful. After Phil confessed, Dan pulled Phil into an aggressive kiss. Phil wasn't expecting it, but he enjoyed the surprise. After a minute, Dan pulled away, running to his room, leaving Phil, shocked. Phil ran after him, knocking on his door, asking him what was wrong.

Dan's answered, "I have no idea what came over me and no idea what you meant when you said you loved me. You probably meant it in a friendly way, so now I have made a huge fool out of myself. I'm sorry, I take the kiss back."

Phil chuckled at Dan's response. "You are no fool, Danosaur," Phil said, using the pet name that he knew made Dan smile. You interpreted my words correctly. Now, if you want me to leave you alone for the night, just tell me. I will let you get your thoughts straight," Phil said. Dan replied with a simple, "Yes, please," but Phil knew that Dan was smiling. He could hear it in his voice. With that, Phil told Dan goodnight, leaving him to his own thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

Dan decided that he would do the 'would you rather' video that he had meaning to do. His thoughts were still disoriented from last night, but he was content with the confusion. Dan looked at the clock; it was early, like six in the morning early. He heard Phil shuffle in his bed. Dan decided to go check on him. Phil was snuggled under his blankets, Lion hugged close to him. Dan laughed, "He just can't let go of that little lion," he thought.

It was an hour later when Dan heard Phil start to wake up. Dan decided to make Phil a cup of tea. When Phil walked into the kitchen area, he smelled the wonderful aroma of blueberry tea, his favorite. Dan knew him well. He walked up to Dan, smiling, and kissed him on the cheek. Dan smiled, his cheeks growing red. "Good morning, Danosaur," Phil said with a smile.

"Good morning, Philly," Dan said, his voice filled with joy. "I know what video we are doing for my channel today," he said, handing Phil the cup of tea.

Phil took the cup of tea from Dan, as Dan announced that they would be doing a 'would you rather' video. Phil always loved being in Dan's videos. Dan also loved having Phil in his videos. They were a team, and always would be.

As Phil's morning haze wore off, memories of last night started popping in his head. The wonderful kiss was such an amazing moment. He could still taste Dan, sweet and delicate. He wanted to be in that memory forever, but he had to make sure it wasn't just a onetime thing. "Hey, Danosaur," he started, hesitantly, "What are your thoughts from last night?"

Dan looked at Phil, his deep brown eyes mesmerizing. "I thought it was wonderful and it should happen more often," Dan smiled at Phil. He stepped forward, wrapping his arms, tightly, around Phil's waist, giving him a huge hug. Dan loosened his grip on Phil, looking straight into his grayish-blue, beautiful eyes.

Phil looked Dan in the eyes and saw love. He smiled, quickly glancing at Dan's soft, luscious pink, lips. Dan understood perfectly, closing the gap between them. Phil could feel Dan's tongue outlining his lips. Phil allowed Dan's tongue in his mouth. Their tongues wrestled for a good while before Phil pulled away, smiling.

"We should probably work on that video of yours now, Danosaur. We wouldn't want your fans to be mad at you," Phil said, laughing when he realized that Dan had completely forgotten about his video.


	3. Chapter 3

*Sorry I didn't update over the weekend, I was extremely busy. This chapter is a decent length. I hope you enjoy. Not based off of the actual 'would you rather' video.*

Chapter 3

Dan and Phil chose some of the 'would you rather' questions from Dan's twitter. They chose which ones to answer at random. Dan set up the camera, while Phil set up the lighting. They sat beside each other on Dan's bed. Dan looked into Phil's breathtaking eyes, giving him a kiss before they started. Phil smiled, pressing record on Dan's camera.

"Hi there, Danosaurs," Dan said with a smile, "How are you all doing today? If you haven't noticed from the title of the video, Phil and I will be doing a 'would you rather' video." Dan looked at Phil, waiting for him to answer the first question.

"Would you rather, make-out with Phil, or give up YouTube?" Phil read the question aloud, smiling.

"Well that's a stupid question. I don't ever want to give up YouTube, so I would much rather make-out with Phil," Dan answered, flashing a stunning smile at Phil. "Okay, it's my turn to ask you a question. Would you rather sleep with Dan, or Dan's mum?" Dan paused at the question, "well that's an interesting one. Which is it Phil?"

"Isn't the answer to that obvious?" Phil said, smiling at the camera, "defiantly Dan's mum." Dan hit Phil's arm multiple times. Phil laughed, "How did you not see that coming?"

"I don't know Phil," Dan said, smiling, "some people just don't see some things coming, like your mum didn't last night!" Dan raised his arms, making slight circles with them, "ZING!"

Phil didn't know why he found that motion so attractive. He couldn't help himself, he leaned over, placing his hand On Dan's waist, and kissed him gently, with passion. He pulled away, looking at Dan with love in his eyes. "I would much rather sleep with you," he whispered into Dan's ear.

Dan shivered at the words. "Not now. One day, but not now," Dan said, knowing that Phil would respect that. Dan kissed Phil again, and sat up.

"Okay, Danosaur, only when you are ready. "Phil said, disappointed. He gave Dan A loving kiss, and returned his attention back to the camera.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry for being such a terrible writer, but whoever keeps reading, thank you. I appreciate that. Here's the next chapter.

Chapter 4

Dan and Phil finished making, editing, and uploading the new video. It had taken them all day to complete. Dan was extremely happy with the finished product. Phil always had good answers to the questions. Some of the questions made Phil react so adorably that Dan could hardly control himself. Dan knew he loved Phil, there was no doubting that.

After the video was done, Dan and Phil went on a date. They went to the cinema to see a film, and then to Starbucks. During the date they had many make out sessions. After Starbucks, they went home for a three hour 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer' marathon.

Dan woke up, snuggled close to something warm. "Not something," Dan reminded himself, "Some_one_." Dan smiled as he remembered His date last night with Phil. He looked up at Phil's adorable sleeping face. Dan decided he was going to make him and Phil some breakfast. He got up, kissing Phil lightly on the lips, and headed for the kitchen.

Phil woke up to the smell of bacon, eggs, and pancakes. But they weren't just any old pancakes; they were freaking Delia Smith pancakes. Phil smiled as he walked into the kitchen. He walked behind Dan, wrapping his arms around his waist.

Dan turned around, smiling at Phil. "Good morning, Beautiful," he said, placing his lips against Phil's. "I was just making us some breakfast," he said after pulling away.  
Phil let go of Dan, picking up a slice of bacon, and headed for the table. "I didn't know you were the woman in this relationship," he said in a false deep voice, "are those Delia Smith pancakes I smell?"

"Well, of course, my dear," Dan replied in a high, girly voice, "I only cook the best for my man." Dan smiled, handing a plate to Phil that had bacon, eggs, and pancakes on it. He approached the table again, holding his own plate and the Golden Syrup.

"Made from the tears of bees," Phil read from the label. He laughed at Dan's doubtful expression. "Look, right here," he said, pointing to the label. It said nothing about the tears of bees.

"Very funny," Dan said, smiling. He stood, dragging Phil up to his feet. Dan smashed his lips against Phil's. He just couldn't control himself; Phil's smile was just so incredible and stunning. Phil's tongue was outlining Dan's lips. Dan allowed Phil into his mouth, his hands exploring Phil's body, like they usually did, but with more of a motive.


	5. Chapter 5

***Sorry for not uploading lately. I have been quite busy. This chapter is quite short, but the next one is a decent length. C: Enjoy!***

Chapter 5

Dan could tell where this was going, but he wasn't sure he was ready. He knew he loved Phil, and he knew Phil loved him, but he didn't want to go too fast. They had only been dating for two weeks, not nearly long enough.

Phil realized Dan's slight hesitation and pulled away. He understood perfectly, like he always did. Phil didn't want to force Dan into anything he wasn't ready for, even though he really wanted Dan stripped and strapped to his bed.

Dan looked at Phil apologetically. "I'm so sorry, Philly," he said sadly, "I really want to; I just don't think I'm ready at the moment."

Phil looked at Dan, noticing a slight bit of fear in his eyes. "Danosaur, it isn't your fault. You will be ready when you are. I can't control when you are ready, but I can wait until you are. You are way more than an object of lust, Dan," Phil said, seriously, "you are my best friend, soul mate, and all I could ever ask for."

Dan smiled, relief flooding his facial expression. "I love you so much, Philly. I could never ask for a better boyfriend. I know I will be with you for the rest of my life," Dan said, smiling. "Maybe the only thing holding me back at the moment is my empty stomach. The smell of these Delia Smith pancakes keeps reminding me of my hunger. Let's eat, Babe," Dan said, pulling Phil into one more kiss before sitting down to eat.

***So that's this chapter. I know its short, but it's what I got. Imma try to upload the next chapter tomorrow, If not later tonight. The next chapter does lead into a sexual chapter, so be ready.***


	6. Chapter 6

***OK so this is today's chapter. The next one is the sexual one, just to build up tension. This is a decent sized chapter. I enjoy all of the reviews given. I want to thank my readers. So, here you go!***

Chapter 6

After breakfast, the boys played video games. Phil let Dan play Skyrim for a little while, and then they played Sonic 4, Phil's favorite game. Playing video games together was great fun. They had a system; when Phil died, it was Phil's fault, and when Dan died, it was still Phil's fault. It was just how it worked. It always caused many laughs.

It was Dan's turn with the controller. Phil wouldn't shut up about Pokémon. He was blabbering on about the gear Pokémon that evolved into another gear. It caused Dan to get distracted and die.

"Would you shut up about the stupid gear Pokémon!?" Dan shouted, jokingly.

"When it evolves, it evolves into another gear. Then, in its final evolution, it turns into _another_ gear, making it three gears," Phil persisted. His persistence made Dan laugh. Phil leaned over, kissing Dan's lips tenderly.

Dan stopped the game, putting the controller down, and tangled his fingers into Phil's hair. He leaned in closer to Phil. Finally, Dan was sitting on Phil's lap, lust in both of the boys' eyes. They passionately kissed for a while, until they had to separate to breathe. Right after they broke apart, Dan sucked on Phil's nose.

"Eck! No, don't do that, it feels weird!" Phil complained.

Dan sucked Phil's nose again. "What, that?" he said, chuckling when Phil shivered. Dan attached himself to Phil's nose again. Phil struggled to separate his face from Dan.

Phil then leaned and sucked on Dan's nose. Dan shivered and Phil smiled. "How'd you like it? Phil asked, "Doesn't feel normal, does it?" Phil smiled when Dan shook his head, wiping the slobber off his nose, trying to get rid of the weird feeling.

"Okay, we both must agree to never do that again," Dan said, still wiping his nose. Phil nodded in agreement.

Phil leaned against Dan. "I love Dan, so much," he said, sucking Dan's nose one more time and laughing playfully.

"I love you too, Philly," Dan said, wiping his nose, "but we agreed to not do that." Dan whined playfully, then leaned in and kissed Phil's soft lips.

Dan couldn't help himself. He reached for the button on Phil's trousers, but Phil stopped him. "Are you sure you're ready? I don't want you to feel pressure," Phil said, concern flooding his eyes, as well as eagerness.

Dan looked into Phil's eyes. He could see the eager lust in them. He knew he was ready. Anything for Phil, plus, he was getting really excited. "Yes, Philly, I am way more than ready. I want you so badly right now. I am really, really ready," Dan said, smiling sexually. Phil smiled back, and Dan went back to the button on Phil's trousers.

***Please review, I handle critism well. I like feed back. It might be next week unti lthe next chapter because i want it to be PERFECT! so im sorry for the wait, but i promise that the next chapter will be exciting. Well, thank you for continuing reading this far, I appriciate it.***


	7. Authors note! Sorry guys!

Ok guys. I know you probably want o kill me. I hive you permission To. i haven't quit this story. It is being continued on my deviantart account. Also, if you follow me on Tumblr it will be posted there. Once again, I'm so sorry for being stuck a let down. My Tumblr is .com

My deviantart account name is also hbananasammy

Once again, so sorry!


	8. Chapter 7

***Ok, don't get excited. I felt the random need to put chapter 7 and 8 together. I might update the next part tonight, idk. I have a lot going on this month and don't have much time for updating. But, this story has been completed. Just in case i don't upload the next part, i will post a one shot that seems to make everyone laugh. Enjoy ;)***

Dan finally got Phil's pants off. It was made a bit difficult because of Phil's already erected cock. Phil was blushing as Dan gaped at it in amazement. "His boxers haven't even come off yet and I can already tell that it is huge," Dan thought to himself. Dan was getting hard just looking at it through the thin clothing.

As Phil got excited, he reached for Dan's shirt. He gently pulled it over Dan's head. Phil studied Dan's tan, unblemished chest. He had been waiting for this for a long time. He smiled at Dan, "Maybe we should go to the bedroom, where there isn't a giant window."

Dan looked behind him, remembering the giant window. He reluctantly got off of Phil and helped him up. He led Phil to the room. Closed the door, and turned around. He had lust in his eyes.

Dan pushed Phil on the bed and got back to stripping him down. Phil saw that Dan wanted to dominate, but that wasn't happening. Phil put his hands around Dan's neck, pulling him into a kiss, the flipping him over.

Dan had never seen this side of Phil; he liked it. Phil was usually sweet and innocent, but now he was rough, aggressive. This was different from Dan's fantasies. This was better. He could see that Phil wanted to lead. He was fine with that, though he would get his chance.

Dan took Phil's shirts off as Phil took off Dan's pants. Dan was large, almost the same size as Phil. Phil was feeling a bit nervous; he had never done this before. After removing Dan's pants, he went back to Dan's lips. They kissed, tongues wrestling.

Phil broke away, breathing hard. After he caught his breath, he went back to kissing Dan. Dan kissed back, but he kept his mouth closed. "Stop teasing me!" Phil whined. "But it's fun," Dan replied in a seductive voice, "but if you beg, I will stop."

Phil gave Dan his best Bambi eyes, but then his expression turned wild. He kissed Dan's lips one more time, and then he kissed his neck. He kept kissing down Dan's body, leaving deep red marks all over.

Dan whimpered as Phil went down. Phil was taking off Dan's boxers as he went. Phil stopped at Dan's stomach, licked up and down, then continued. He finally got to Dan's cock, which was extremely hard.

Phil grabbed Dan's dick, rubbing his hand, slowly, up and down. He then licked, twirling his tongue around Dan's member, but never putting it in his mouth. Dan whimpered. Phil looked at him, grinning wildly, "Moan for me, baby. Moan loud."

Dan couldn't help himself. He moaned, long and loud, much to Phil's pleasure. Phil smiled and then put Dan's cock fully in his mouth. He sucked and twirled his tongue. Dan was gripping Phil's hair, slightly pulling it as he moaned.

Phil could taste Dan's pre-cum. Dan was about to reach his climax, then it would be Phil's turn. Phil smiled at the realization. Phil started sucking faster. Dan moaned Phil's name. At that moment, Phil slowed down and Dan came.

Phil smiled, sitting up. Licking his lips, he swallowed the cum. Then he licked around Dan's tip, cleaning up the mess left behind. He looked at Dan, who was now smiling. Dan knew it was his turn to make Phil moan. Oh, he couldn't wait.


	9. Chapter 8

***Sorry for the long wait. My dad just got out of jail so I have been slightly busy. But anyways, here is the new chapter. Enjoy ;)***

Dan re-positioned himself so he had easy access. He started by kissing Phil passionately on the lips. While kissing, he bit and nibbled on Phil's bottom lip. He slowly moved down to Phil's neck and bit down hard, causing Phil to shiver and moan quietly. The moan turned Dan on more than he thought possible.

Dan continued going down on Phil's body. He left little red bite marks all the way down. Finally, he got to Phil's erect cock. He carefully took Phil's cock in his mouth and massaged Phil's member with his tongue. Dan softly bit Phil's tip, causing Phil to moan. It sounded like he was moaning Dan's name, but Dan couldn't tell.

Phil had no idea Dan was this good. Earlier Dan had been so shy, but now he was like a sex god. Phil wanted to be inside Dan, but Dan kept distracting hi.

"Hey... Stop... For... A... Sec..." Phil said between pants. Dan looked at Phil with a sad expression. Phil pulled Dan into a reassuring kiss and whispered in his ear what he wanted to do. Dan looked scared, but he eventually agreed. Phil could tell that Dan was scared, but he could also tell that he wanted this.

Phil laid Dan onto his back and raised his legs. Phil knew that Dan hadn't done this before, so he knew Dan would be tight. Just that thought made Phil want it even more. Phil, on the other hand, had done this before, just not with someone he loved as much as he loves Dan.

Phil reached into the drawer beside his bed and got the lube. He put some on his tip and around Dan's entrance. Neither of them wanted to take the time t get Dan stretched. Phil wanted to make this as painless as possible for Dan, but that would be hard anyways due to his size.

Dan felt Phil's tip enter him. It hurt, but in a good way. Dan could feel his face turning red as Phil pushed in more. Soon, Dan's breathing began to quicken. Phil was thrusting slowly at first, but soon gained speed. Dan was whimpering and moaning quietly.

Dan closed his eyes and started stroking his shaft. He could feel he was close, like really close. This was the most amazing feeling he had ever experienced. And the best part was that the first time he got to have this feeling, he was with Phil.

Pre- cum was dripping down Dan's hand. Phil could tell he was close; as was he. He slowed down and Dan moaned loudly. Phil thrusted one more time, hard. This last thrust caused him to release inside Dan. At that moment, Dan came, as well. They seemed so synchronized.

***Ok, so this is not the last part. There is a shot aftermath chapter and then this is over. No more waiting and hating me for not updating. Anyways, that part will be up within the next week. Bye guys ;)***


	10. chapter 9

***This is the final chapter. I'm honestly glad it's over because it sucks so badly. But I cant just leave something unfinished.***

Phil woke up with an arm wrapped around his waist, holding him closely. He rolled over to look at his boyfriend's beautiful sleeping features. Last night had been amazing, he didn't know he could feel this good. Also, the morning after feeling felt pretty damn good too. He didn't want to move, it would ruin this perfect moment. As it was Sunday though, he knew he had to wake Dan up.

Phil kissed Dan lightly on the forehead and maneuvered out of bed to cook Dan breakfast. Phil decided to cook a Delia Smith buffet. It would include all of Dan's favorite Delia Smith items. He tried to be as quiet as possible so he didn't wake up Dan, but he managed to drop a pan. He quickly picked it up and ran to the room to make sure Dan was still asleep.

Dan turned over and then stilled again, Phil let out a sigh of relief. He waked back to the kitchen and quickly prepared anything he had all of the ingredients for. It took an hour to complete the meal, but that was the perfect amount of time.

Just as Phil was finishing preparing the food, Dan walked out of their room, looking exhausted. He sat at the breakfast bar admiring the food Phil had made. It had everything from cookies to cake. It all looked so amazingly delicious. As Phil handed Dan a plate of food, a question came to Dan.

"Phil, how long do you think we'll be together?" Dan asked, completely innocently.

"Forever sweetheart," Phil looked at him and smiled," You'll be mine forever."

***ok, so last chapter, as I already said. Now that this is completely finished, I have more time for my other stuff. Yayy! Well, I hope that those of you that actually read this have enjoyed it. Bye! :)***


End file.
